Every Breath You Take
by Xdon't-mind-meX
Summary: ONESHOT Seemore recalls how much he loved Jinx. It broke his heart to see her choose another. KFJinx through Seemore's eyes.


It was kinda hard for me to figure out how to catagorize this, but I believe I was right to put it in the KF/ Jinx catagory because Seemore dosen't get with Jinx, he's just remembering her. So don't get confused!

Disclaimer: Don't own TT…blah, blah, blah.

**_Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching' you _**

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

**_-Every Breath You Take- The Police _**

Now let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Jinx. How beautiful your name sounded to me. I had loved you from the first moment I met you. You were perfect. Your leadership never failed us on missions. Then HE came into the picture. The cocky show-off called Kid Flash. I hated him.

A week after the incident you had started to act funny. You smiled more, were more polite, and stopped going out on missions so often. No one had suspected a thing, but I knew better. It was HIM. But I couldn't give up on you…not yet. I had confessed my love to you one day when everyone else was gone causing trouble in the city. You rejected me. I felt hurt, angry. I demanded to know if there was someone else. But you denied every question I threw at you. All the evidence pointed to him. I had to be him. Yet still I couldn't accept the fact that you'd rather have him than me.

Then came the morning where you were exceptionally happy. You said hello to everyone and even made breakfast. I had to know. So I sneaked into your room. And there on your desk was a red rose with a card next to it. The rose turned out to be a birthday present from HIM. The anger had burst forth filling my entire body with hate. You had merely said a small "thank you" when I gave you the good luck necklace you had tried stealing from the museum, and put it away in a drawer. While the rose was sitting out in the open on you dresser in a vase for you to admire everyday.

I followed you out that evening hiding in the shadows. You had met up with Kid Flash in the park. Through the whole date I watched you; the jealousy growing. But when you had kissed him that was where I lost it. I jumped out startling you and Flash. I hit him with all the strength I could muster. You screamed at me to stop but I ignored you. He won easily once the chock of the first hit wore off. I was humiliated.

The days passed by, but I never told the others of where you went each night. Each time you walked out the door to him a little piece of me went away with you. You could not see what you were doing to me. You only saw him, that arrogant bstard.

Then came the day I knew would come. The day I dreaded. The day where you announced you were going off on your own to start a solo villain career when you were actually moving in with him to be a righteous do-gooder. I watched you walk out of the door and out of my life.

So now, as I sit in this tree outside of your window, I bid you farewell. I guess I wasn't the one for you. Be happy Jinx.

XXXXXXXXX

Jinx was brushing her hair getting ready for bed. It'd been practically two months since she started her new life and already felt so at home with the Teen Titans. She was starring out of her window up at the stars when something in the distance caught her eye. It moved under a lamp post, the light allowing her to see what it was. She gasped. _Seemore!_ she thought wildly. _What's he doing here?_ As if he had heard her thoughts, he turned and stared right at her. A sorrowful look on his face, full of regret.

"Jinx!" She jumped. Kid Flash was knocking on her door. "There's someone on the phone for you! It's Starfire. She wants to know if you can go to the mall with her tomorrow."

Jinx looked back out the window toward Seemore. But he had already gone. "Just a sec!" She yelled to Kid Flash. "Goodbye Seemore." She whispered. And she turned to open the door for Kid Flash.

* * *

Wasn't very long was it? But I guess that's just how it is. Review please and tell me how you liked it! PA out. 


End file.
